STRAPPED
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: Haruka committed several horrible crimes since she was 12. Michiru knows nothing about Haruka's past but when an unexpected marriage occurs, Michiru becomes suspicious of the Tenoh family's past and secrets. WARNING: a little bit rape,incest.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON NOR THE CHARACTERS; I ONLY OWN THE STORY. **

**I'll see how this story goes; if it goes good then I'll continue; if it doesn't go good then fuck it.**

**This story is not in any way suppose to be offensive to anyone.**

* * *

EIGHT YEARS AGO.

_Haruka turned 12 about four months; not knowing what to get her, her mother gave her a gift card. Gift cards were becoming popular in the states so Japan decided to look into them, as well. Upon getting the gift card, Haruka knew what she wanted but she didn't know how to get it. For one, to get the item you have to be 18 years or older, and must provide a social security number so as the company can make sure that you're older than 18. For three months, Haruka tried to plan out how to get a social security number from someone who was older age._

_One day when her mother was filling out a form to buy a new big screen TV, Harkua caught a glance at her mother's social number. She memorized it on the spot. When they got back home to their two story mansion that sat in the hills of Japan, outside the skirts of Tokyo, Haruka ran to the play room. In the play room was toys, a big screen thin TV, game systems, pool table, pin ball table, a mini fridge, and a MAC desk top. That was Haruka's goal, to get to the mac and order what she wanted to order. _

_She went to the website and went to the item that she wanted. She brought two things from the site: a leather strap-on and a 7" realistic dildo. She used her mother's name, and social number to make the order. Of course, she used their address. The order was sent out. _

_The month came that Haruka now stood by the front window, peeking out the curtain. She was hoping that the mail man would be on time today. The mail man was usually on time but because she was expecting something, things could turn for the worst. She kept her eyes out the window and on the stairs. If she didn't watch out her mother would see the mail man and check the mail herself. Because the package is in her name then she would think it was for her. However, Haruka didn't have to worry about that for long because the mailman came after all. _

_Haruka swung her door open and ran outside. The mail man stepped out the little truck and gave her the mail, and package. _

_"Arigato." Haruka said recieveing the mail. _

_She ran back inside to her room. There was no way she could risk opening the package while her mother was fully awake in the house. She would have to do it a later time. At night. _

_Night came sooner than later. Haruka stood in front of the long, person size mirror. The strap on fit her perfectly; well, because it was a adjustable one. She smiled; she couldn't wait to use it. Tonight is Friday night and tomorrow is Saturday. Tomorrow is her cousin's birthday party. She's turning ten. Haruka would spend the night over and not return back till Sunday evening. She ran her hand over the bage dildo with a pink head, and felt its texture. She went to the drawer and pulled out a chest. Digging for the key that hung around her neck, Haruka unlocked the chest. The minature chest. Inside was a box of condoms that Haruka stole from her father. She smiled and took off her strap-on and placed it inside the box. _

_xxx_

_Haruka, her mother, and father stood outside on the porch waiting for her uncle to open the door. He soon did with a party hat on his head. _

_"Hey, brother, how are you doing?"_

_"Oh, I'm doing great. How's the birthday girl?"_

_"Come in, come in. She's doing great; she's out back with her friends in the yard. Hello, Sari, honey, how are you doing?"_

_Haruka's mother spoke up. "I'm doing great." She patted Haruka on her backpack with her packed belongings. "Run along, dear."_

_That's exactly what Haruka did. She ran along outside to see her cousin, Techi. Techi was two years younger than Haruka and had brown hair and brown eyes. She was a cute little girl and giggled alot. She would often give Haruka a kiss on the cheek for whenever Haruka stood up for her. Haruka scrathed her short boyish looking hair. She put her back pack, and sleeping down in the play room where the sleep over would take place for the girls. _

_She ran outside, and gave Techi a hug. Techi hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. For the rest of the day, the girls laughed and played while the grown ups talked, and dranked inside the mini bar that was down in the basement. The mothers stayed in the living room talking, smoking, and drinking as well, as they watched their children play._

_Then finally the best part of the day came for Haruka, night time. Her and the other girls in the house would sleep with one another and tell ghost stories. But Haruka wanted to do something else; she hoped that her cousin would comply with her. _

_As the girls got ready for bed, Haruka took her strap-on with her in the restroom and put them on after she got out the shower. She placed it on over her underwear then put on her pajamas. When she looked down, she saw that her dildo was sticking straight out. How was she to cover that? She thought what she could do but as she did that, there was a knock at the door. _

_"Who is it?" Haruka asked. "I'm in here."_

_"I know you are, silly, and its Techi."_

_It was Techi; should she do it now? _

_"Come in." Haruka called after she unlocked the door._

_Techi came in and closed the door behind her. "What's taking you so long? The other girls are ready to watch the movie." _

_"I was just..you know.. just thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"Nothing."_

_Techi looked over Haruka with a suspicous look on her face. She saw that Haruka had her hands over her middle private section. _

_"What are you hiding?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Yes, you are." Techi urged on._

_Haruka shook her head fiercely. Techi laughed and stepped to Haruka. She pulled Haruka's hands away from her mid section. Then, Techi's eyes got wide and she stepped back. She looked up at Haruka. _

_Haruka pulled down her striped pajama pants. "It's not real, see?"_

_"Is it a toy?"_

_"Yes. Can I try it on you? I really want to." _

_"How?" Techi was curious. For a second, Haruka thought that she would be scared. _

_"You have to take off your pants first or pull them down." Techi took off her pants and threw them to the side. _

_"Now what?"_

_Haruka decided not to ask her to take off her underwear since it would probably scare her then. So instead, Haruka asked, "Sit on the floor against the sink but your legs have to be up."_

_"Like this?" Techi wondered when she placed her legs up. "This is what we do in P.E. to help with our thighs."_

_Haruka got on the floor onto her knees and pulled aside Techi's panties. She quickly putt her legs down. _

_"What are you doing?" She was scared now. "I don't want to play this game anymore."_

_Haruka was afriad for this. Without listening, she pulled Techi's panties to the side and tried to slide the dildo in her. She screamed. _

_"Shut up. Don't do that or you'll get in trouble." Haruka said calmly. "The grown ups don't want to be disturbed."_

_Techi became quiet but she was breathing fast. Haruka edge up a little more to get closer. Once more she pulled apart her panties and stuck the dildo inside of her at a slow pace. Techi began to cry silently. When Haruka got it all the way in, Techi screamed once more. Frustrated, Haruka covered Techi's mouth and began to pound into her furiously. Techi bit Haruka's hand and screamed out. Not caring, Haruka pulled her by the legs away from the sink and banged in and out of her, in and out, in and out. Techi screamed louder and used her fist to punch Haruka but that didn't stop her from doing what she was doing. _

_The door swung open and Haruka was pulled off of Techi and slapped...hard. Haruka fell against the wall; she hit her head against the wall. The last thing she remember before closing her eyes was the cops entering into the house._

_xxx_

PRESENT.

Now twenty, Haruka sat at the foot of the bed while Michiru was asound asleep. Haruka was sweating and her head was burning. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face. Her tongue was dry as she moved it in her mouth. She had the nightmare again that night. She's been having that night mare since she stopped following her urges. Ever since she met Michiru, she stopped her urges. Besides, she didn't mean to hurt Techi that night. Haruka was just following her urges. She tried her best not to scare Techi. She didn't want to scare Techi. This weekend, Haruka and Michiru are flying out to Hawaii where Techi is having her wedding. Techi didn't invite her, the family did. Techi didn't forget what happened to her that night nor did Haruka but the family was in denial. The Tenoh family is a house hold name, is a business known name. If word got out that incestuous desires occured through the family, an action caused by children-the family would be ruined. The Tenoh family tried their best to tell Techi that it was all just a nightmare-Haruka raping her was all just a nightmare.

* * *

**I know this story is pretty different from the rest on here but I wanted to give it a try. I thought it has a good plot to it. Well, we'll see. **

**review please. let me know what ya think.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON NOR THE CHARACTERS; I ONLY OWN THE STORY. **

* * *

Haruka got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to the chair that sat near the window. Her black overcoat hung over the chair and she eased it on. Checking her cell phone, she saw that if she left out now she wouldn't be late to the family meeting. 5:00am in the morning, Monday, once a week, every week, she glanced at Michiru just before exiting the bed room. When the door closed, Michiru opened one eye and glared past the dark at Haruka's exit.

_SEVEN YEARS AGO._

_She pounded her head softly on the white padded walls. The walls weren't padded when Haruka first came to the rehabilitatiing institution-or what others liked to call it: The Crazy House. Nonetheless, Haruka entered two weeks after Techi's birthday party. The family didn't talk of her actions; no one mentioned anything nor did anyone report the incident, if one would even call it an incident. She didn't walk out her house with cuffs over her hands. No, she walked out the house with her head held high in which her father told her to. _

_Her parents kissed her when she got to the crazy house and said they would be back in the year. Haruka replied, "I love you." They replied back, "We love you too."_

_"Why am I coming here?" Haruka asked. Her father kneeled down to speak with her at her own height. _

_"Because some people think you've done something wrong-"_

_"But don't worry, honey, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just being curious. Lots of little girls play such games with their siblings and friends." Her mother said, rubbing her cheek. _

_"They think you did a bad thing, so they asked that you go away for a while. We'll call every day and come visit once a week."_

_"And in no time, my Ruka, you'll be out on your birthday. You'll be turning 13." _

_Her father stood up and they exchanged goodbyes once more. _

_Haruka was shown her one bed room. Eight pairs of white uniforms layed on her bed. The uniform consisted of white pants, a white undershirt, and a white long sleeve shirt. She looked to her drawers and walked to them. Each one when she opened them had her underwear and bras inside. The room was white; there was only one window with white bars outside. Haruka tried to open the window but it was painted shut. There was no clock on the wall so she wouldn't be able to tell time. No TV, no radio, no phones, no computers at all in the room. _

_Nothing left for her to do, so she walked to the bed and sat there. She leaned her head on the wall. Over a time, she began bang her head on the wall. 'Thud, Thud', 'Thud'. The sound echoed in the halls. The nurse looked from her post down the hall. She sighed and got up from the front desk. Irritated from being disturbed from her work, she walked briskly. She peered inside the window where Haruka was. There she sat, pounding her head on the wall. Too lazy do want to do anything about it, the nurse walked back to her desk and clocked herself out for lunch. She mumbled something-something about getting to old for "this" job. _

_The nurse came back two hours later; it was a long lunch break but she'd manage. As she sat at her front desk and clocked back in, she listened. Something was different. She listened closely. There was a sound coming from the hall to the right of her but she couldn't tell. The sound was so fant; it was hard for her to hear anything. For a second, she thought she was hearing things. She listened intently once more...There! There it was! That same pounding, but it was slow when it came. The 'thuds' were slow and soft. _

_She got up from her chair quickly; she ran as fast and organize as she could. The keys to the room fumbled in her hands as she tried to unlock the door. The door swung open, and she rushed to Haurka's side. The nurse kneeled down and stared confused at Haruka. _

_"Honey...?" She whispered to get her attention. The loudest noise, who knows how she would react. "Honey...?"_

_Haruka banged her head on the wall slowly with less power. Her eyes were at a daze and half closed. _

_"Honey, you have to stop this." Haruka wasn't hearing so she couldn't listen. The nurse ran out of options and placed her hand behind Haruka's head. Her eyes got wide whe she felt the warm liquid on her hand. The nurse quickly stood up and pulled Haruka away from the wall. Haruka layed on her back on the bed. The nurse gazed at the three inch wide hole in the wall with blood scatter around, and inside. _

* * *

_The institution learned their lesson and placed padding over the walls. Everyday for a year except that one day out of the week when her parents came, she would sit and bang her head. 'Thud, Thud, Thud.' _

_But today was her birthday and she would now be leaving. She stopped pounding her head on the walls and got up. She picked up her one suit case and walked to the door. Just outside her window, she heard her parent's car drive up the driveway. There was no way Haruka could mistake her father's rough driving. She smiled just thinking about it. _

_The nurse opened the door and smoothe Haruka's hair. "So how's your head?" _

_"Oh, it's good. The padding's nice."_

_"Is it now. Well, Ms. Tenoh, you have yourself a good one. I hope you learned your lesson and mistake you made."_

_"I won't. I don't understand why I was sent here to begin with. No one told me why. I didn't do anything wrong."_

_The nurse hesitated for a while. "Wait...excuse me, Haruka?"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong. You know why I was sent here?"_

_"Well, yes honey, I do." _

_"Then," Haruka said, "you must know that I didn't do anything wrong. My mother says that all kids do what I did. I have nothing to be ashamed of."_

_The nurse was confused now; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Haruka was stating that she done nothing wrong. Maybe Haruka wasn't talking about the situation that happened with her cousin. _

_Haruka continued on. "All kids do stuff like that with friends and with...family. Techi, just didn't know how to play the game."_

_The nurse knelt down to speak closer with Haruka. The more this young girl spoke, the more she was getting convinced that Haruka shouldn't be leaving out so soon. "Who's Techi?"_

_"My cousin."_

_She gulped. "Okay, and how did you learn this game?" _

_"Myself." Haruka saw the confused expression on the nurse's face. "Okay, the game came from this movie me and my friends would watch. When we had our sleep overs, we watched the videos-on the internet." Haruka laughed. "Its a girl's thing-"_

_"HARUKA! HONEY!"_

_Haruka turned her head sharply and saw her parents. She ran to them and gave them both a deep hug. The nurse stood up and folded her arms. The doctor came out and walked to the parents; the nurse watched as Mr. Tenoh signed some papers. He shook the doctor's hand. Mr. Tenoh looked up and saw the nurse staring at him. He grinned-"a evil grin", the nurse would exclaimed to her friends later on. _

_She watched the Tenoh Family leave; one of the biggest mistakes the nurse would ever make._

_When Haruka got outside, her father gave her a box wrapped in wrapping paper. A bow was on top. Haruka put her seat belt on and opened the box, excited. _

_"Well, Haruka, you're 13. The Tenoh Family knows that when a child turns 13 they become a man, or in your case, a woman. As a result, you recieve adult gifts." Her father said; he peered at her through the rear view mirror. _

_In the box was a small silver pistel and a pocket knife-or pocket knives. She didn't touch the weapons; she was shocked to see them before her eyes. She glanced to see her mother smiling at her. _

_"Don't worry, dear, you'll learn to use them."_

* * *

Michiru awoke six hours later to make breaksfast for Hotaru.

"You seem quiet this morning, Michiru-mama, what's up?"

Michru didn't say anything for a while. She just grabbed her cup of tea, and walked to the table in the center of the kitchen. A pretty big kitchen for a pretty big house.

She stirred her tea. "Tell me, Hotaru, how old are you?"

"Hmm, 13...you know that; I turned two days ago." She laughed and ate her pancakes. They were soaked with syrup and eggs.

"So... what did Haruka-papa give you for your 13th birthday?"

"...nothing...really."

Michiru hestitated to asked the question but there was no way around it. "What did you and Haruka do that night?"

Hotaru glared. The question was odd to ask.

"Hmmm...,we went to a party that my friends gave me. A suprise party."

Michiru nodded her head. "Oh, did you see your friend, Cauna?"

"No."

Michiru thought for a moment; in fact, Hotaru hasn't spoken with Cauna since she was...well, 12. Hotaru came home with a huff one day and was torned. She was torned as if she got into a fight with someone. When Michiru asked what had happen, Hotaru only replied that her and Cauna got into a fight-"that's all". Michiru sipped her tea, and watched Hotaru eat her pancakes and eggs.

"She told me I can now call myself a Tenoh." Hotaru said.

She put her tea aside and folded her arms. "That's good."

"Do you really want to know what she gave me for my birthday? She told me not to tell anyone."

Michiru smiled and sipped her tea once more. She giggled at her daughter. "It's okay, Hotaru, you don't have to tell me. That secret can remain a secret."

So it seemed the nurse wasn't the only one who made a mistake.

* * *

**Thank you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hotaru left up to her room to play her violin. Michiru asked what she was going to do today but Hotaru replied back saying that she didn't feel like being with her friends that day. She saw them for her birthday and for a good part of the week at school; she just wanted to have a day to herself to practice her violin. Besides, tomorrow night she'd have to perform at a concert with her school's orchestra. Who knows how many people were going to show. Hotaru went to a top of the line arts school and well...everything the school did the whole city knew about it. Nonetheless, Michiru shrugged her shoulders as she watched Hotaru exit up the stairs. When she heard the door shut, she walked back to the kitchen table to finish her tea.

xxx

Haruka paid close attention to the meeting, not because it was interesting but because it involved the Tomoe family. As she knew since she was 14, the Tomoe family may not have the same blood line as the Tenoh's, yet they do have the same qualities. As a result, the Tomoes' have been apart of the Tenoh's family ritual meetings for generations. However, there is only one Tomoe family member who still resides in Japan, the others live in America. Some live quite close to Techi and were invited to her wedding. They shall all be attending. Thinking about the wedding, Haruka has to tell Michiru that she must attend it. Well, her and Hotaru must attend it. Haruka placed her hand over her brows; she was starting to get a migraine from all this thinking! Nonetheless, she set up straight in her chair and nodded occasionally at her father when he spoke.

Most assume that its the Tenoh family that holds the most blood on their hands; that is not true, well-maybe it is. But it was the Tomoe family that called for the assassination of the Michiru's father.

* * *

_SIX YEARS AGO._

_Haruka could now call herself a teenager; she was fourteen and ready to mingle...make friends at her new school. That day would be different though because she had to walk a small seven year old girl to her grade school. That was when Haruka met Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe came from one of the other richest men in Tokyo; in fact, the richest family in Japan. People believed that Hotaru's father was just a school's head master but he was more than that; just like Haruka's father was more than he put off to be. Haruka's whole family put on a front to all those that didn't associate themselves with the business. _

_The Tomoe family moved back from off the coast line of Japan and back to Tokyo. They were day on vacation and so be it, they were back. _

_Haruka's mother told Haruka to walk Hotaru to school; it would be a great opportunity to chat with the young girl._

_"A seven year old, mom, in elementary school. C'mon." _

_"Do as I say." _

_Haruka did has her mother told her. She walked a little down the street and turn a block onto another street. Haruka's father was having tea with Hotaru's father at Tomoe's house. There was no need for Haruka to ring the door bell since the two dads were sitting out on the front patio. _

_"Hello...and you must be Haruka? Is that right?" Mr. Tomoe asked. _

_Haruka didn't say anything; she only nodded her head. _

_"Speak up girl; I didn't raise you to be a punk to even that of strangers." Her father said boldly._

_Haruka blushed and spoke up. "Yes, I am Haruka. It is nice to meet you. I am here to take your daughter to school."_

_"Do you know my daughter's name?" Mr. Tomoe asked. _

_Haruka thought for a second; her mother told her the name of the seven year old. The walking must have caused her to lose the name somewhere in her short memory._

_"Hotaru." Haruka said. "I remember; her name is Hotaru. Where is she, sir?"_

_Mr. Tomoe smiled. "Hotaru, hun, Tenoh's older gal is here to walk you to school." _

_The three of them waited for a couple of minutes until they saw a short little pale skin girl. Her hair was short just below her jaw line. The hair was black with a light skim of purple highlights. Her purple eyes were big and shinny but, oh-they were also watery. She had been crying. Her father notice and hugged her and whispered words of advice in Hotaru's right ear. Now and then, Hotaru would giggle at a little joke her father told her to make her smile. _

_While watching, Haruka noticed that Mr. Tomoe was quite handsome. He were a white lab coat with blue jeans; his glasses were pretty big but suited him well. His white hair hung loose over his blue eyes and his smiled was similar to Haruka's own father. Haruka smiled heartedly. _

_Mr. Tenoh stepped down from the steps of the patio and walked over to Haruka. He put his arm firmly on Haruka's shoulder. He didn't have to kneal down to reach her height. Over a year, Haruka stood 5 feet and 6 inches tall. Not as tall as her father but close enough. To think, she was only 14 and many Japanese girls her age usually range from 4 ft- 5 feet tall. _

_"Listen here, Haruka," he glanced back at Tomoe and his daughter, "do not play with her the way you play with your friends."_

_For a second, Haruka didn't know what he was talking about until she remembered her time in the institution. _

_"Of course not." Haruka said which gave her father a sigh of relief. "She's way too young..."_

_Mr. Tenoh laughed. "Tonight you will be going with one of your male cousins to see someone off after their concert."_

_"Which one male? Will it be Sukao or Nutsu or Nela?"_

_"I don't know just yet. But there's a family at the concert that we'll be attending."_

_"What concert and what family? What action will take place?"_

_"I'll tell you later on tonight. Now go on."_

_Mr. Tenoh stepped back as Hotaru ran up to Haruka, and grabbed her by the hands to lead her down the street._

_

* * *

_

_Later that night, Mrs. Tenoh dressed Haruka in a nice black suit to hide away her gender. They saw it as a bonus that Haruka had turned so tom-boyish; as a result, it would be harder to identify Haruka if she were to commit a crime. Not only that but in the law of Japan, she's too young to get arrested; its a double bonus towards the family. Mrs. Tenoh kissed Haruka and wished her to have a nice evening at the concert hall that night. She would be attending it with her father, cousin Sukao who had two different color eyes because of a accident that happened when he was younger; Mr. Tomoe and littler Hotaru._

_That night at the concert hall, they were schedule to see Mr. and Mrs. Kaiou, along with their younger daughter, Michiru, were to perform that night. If all worked out correctly, it would be Mr. Kaiou's last performance of his life. _

_A nice, white limo pulled up at the concert hall in front of the parking entrance. The doors open and out came Tomoe holding his daughter by the hand. _

_"See you all in there." He said. "Me and pumpkin are going to search out our seats." The Tenohs' saluted him off and watched him enter inside, with hundreds of people following after and before him. _

_Haruka knew that the family was going to carry out a family buisness that night; for one, her blade was in the right pocket of her suit jacket on the inside. Her father looked at her and smiled. _

_"Are you nervous, Ruka?"_

_Haruka shrugged; she didn't want to admit it but she was. She was also starting to feel quilty of what she might have to do. "Father, Sukao will be carring out the mission and not me, right?"_

_"Well," he said, "that was the original plan." _

_Sukao stepped from the limo. His hair was dark purple and his eyelashes were dark and long. He was handsome and tall with a bright smile though he usually grinned. He was 18 and was going to start college that fall. He put his hands in his white suit pockets; he approached Haruka and roughed up her hair. _

_"Well...the original plan was for me to carry out the order but he though since you're 14 now, maybe you should have your first shot at completing a family mission." Haruka gulped and looked at her father. "Are you scared, Haruka? I hope not because Tenohs don't get scared."_

_"She's been a bit shaken up since her visit to the institution when she was 12." Her father exclaimed. "It's okay, Ruka, we'll map out the plan once we get in our seats on the balcony."_

_That's exactly what the three of them did. Tomoe and Hotaru sat down below in the front rows of the stage watching Mr. Kaiou play the chello and his daughter play the violin. The reason for Tomoe to be there was so he could be a 'out witness'-an person who plans to witness a crime on the behalf of a suspect; when investigated, they give an story that plays for the defense. He watched the entire performance, not once looking up at the balcony. Not once noticing that Haruka sweated next to her father. _

_Haruka was 14 and at the age of 14 for the Tenoh family, it is time for the relative to complete their first mission on behalf of the mother or in Haruka's case, the father. It was the original plan for her cousin to do it but Mr. Tenoh resided and changed the plans. He gave Haruka instructions on how to carry out her mission from the balcony of the concert hall. Haruka was so nervous and shaken up, she missed the opportunity to strike. When the show was over and when Mr. Kaiou was in his dressing room alone, she was suppose to enter and kill him. She didn't because she waited to long. Mr. Kaiou opened his dressing room door and saw Haruka standing outside. Because she looked distracted, he asked if Haruka needed help with anything. _

_"No, sir, I'm fine...I'm just lost." At that, Haruka left down the hall. _

_She figured that when she got back to her father, they would all just go home; no, that's not how it happened. _

_Haruka, her cousin, and her father waited in their limo as the Kaiou family pulled out of the parking lot. Right behind the Kaiou's luxury car, a white mini van pulled out as well. The mini van set trail behind the car to follow it back to its destination. Mr. Tenoh called in for reinforcements. Mr. Kaiou would die that night no matter what the cause. He called for back up to follow the whereabouts of the car and once they did, report back to him. When everything would be calm, he would easily drop Haruka off._

_He was upset; Haruka could tell. She messed up when she didn't take Mr. Kaiou out when she had the chance. The limo pulled up to the manson of the Kaiou's placed. They lived on a hill and their house consisted of a gate outside the front entrance. _

_"Get out and do what you was suppose to do at the concert hall." Mr. Tenoh said in a low voice. _

_Haruka got out the limo slowly and as she did, the limo drove off. After she was done, she would have to walk home._

_

* * *

_

Michiru stood in the isle of the store with a shopping cart next to her. She was frozen and her mind had trailed off again to when she was 13. She didn't think of her father much; it only occur when she would engage in something that could cause her to remember, and she did. She stood facing a freezer with salmon in it. Her and her father would often come to the store and buy salmon to make the sushi with. And every time she thought about her father, she would think back to that night where she woke up. She awoke because she heard a noise coming from down stairs in the kitchen. She didn't think much of it because her father often went for a mid night snack, but that night was different. How different it was from all the other nights.

* * *

**I know some of yall are asking questions...a lot of questions about this story...well-continue reading and they'll be answered. **

**thank you :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**yes yes, i know its been a while...**

**

* * *

**"Wait, what?" Michiru said confused. All of sudden, the weekend came, Haruka steps to Michiru in their bed room and tells her of a wedding. "In America? Who's wedding is it?" Haruka answers by saying her cousin name Techi. 'Techi, who the hell is Techi?' Michiru thought. "You never mention this women before. That's....a little odd."

"Well, you can go with me or not with me, but Hotaru is coming nonetheless."

Michiru listened to the tone that Haruka used on her. It was a different tone; a tone that didn't give Michiru an option whether or not Hotaru was going. She tilted her head at Haruka. Not only did she leave early in the mornings but she came home often, late at night. What was she doing? Michiru thought about her practicing on the circuit but for some reason, she dismissed it. Haruka was hiding something and wedding might actually shed some light onto it.

"We haven't had sex in three months." Michiru pointed out. It was true; they hadn't had sex in over three months. Michiru was sure it was longer than that but she made it easier by saying only three months. Oh maybe to her, it felt longer-it felt like five months to her, almost half a year.

Haruka walked over to the bed and sat down; Michiru wasn't having sex... but Haruka still was. At Tenoh's meetings, her father would often bring in both male and female strippers to calm the danger of each meeting's potential. And though Haruka never had sex with strippers, there were other girls. Haruka looked at Michiru and felt that Michiru, herself was lying about not having sex in three months-more like not having sex with Haruka in three months. There were times Haruka came home that she could swear that she smelt someone else's perfume. A scent that smelt familiar, all too well.

"Well then," Haruka said, "would you like to have sex?"

"I would like to know whats going on first. I'm confused on why you never mention this Techi and why Hotaru much go with you nonetheless."

Haruka was starting to get irritated; there was so much that was hidden that unlocking the door would bring too much damage...

'I will open that door no matter then,' Michiru thought.

"Hotaru is apart of the Tomoe which is apart of the Tenoh family. We adopted her when her father passed away. Remember, Setsuna was with us-" Setuna, that's who Haruka smelt some of those nights she came home late. She stood up from the bed and turned her back on Michiru.

"What-what's wrong?"

Haruka pulled back the comforter and sheets of the bed. She threw them on the floor.

"What the hell, Haruka!"

"Nonetheless, Michiru, Hotaru is apart of the family; she is a Tenoh." Haruka looked at the bed to see if her eyes could get any glimpse of juices on the bed. Michiru knew what she was doing but asked anyway.

"What are you looking for?"

"...Nothing. So you're coming to the wedding or not?"

"Yeah, sure; it's not like we can't afford to fly there, stay there, and fly back." Michiru walked out the room throwing the idea of sex with Haruka out of her head-nope, that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

HAWAII, USA

It took 16 hours, 16 hours to fly from Japan to America and how tired Michiru was. Flying closer and closer to America, Michiru had the feeling that she should turn back and take Hotaru with her, but of course, she couldn't.

They took a taxi to the mansion where the other Tenoh family would be waitting for their arrival. They pulled up in the oval driveway, and a butler quickly rushed out the house and took their luggage inside. As Haruka's family came to greet Haruka and meet Michiru, Michiru herself looked around for Techi-the woman that put her there in Hawaii. Finally, through all the hugs and kisses, Michiru was up front and face to face with Techi.

"Hello."

"Hi." Michiru smiled. "Nice to meet you. Haruka never spoke of you. Didn't know you existed." It surprised Michiru that her tone was rude; its wasn't new to her, Michiru was rude to Techi but Michiru's rudeness is more graceful and beautiful than most. She could pull it off with charm, most can't.

Techi grinned at Michiru and sensed the tension for being dragged down here; well, she didn't have to come but of course, Michiru saw Hotaru as her daughter and it was summed up by Techi the reason why Michiru was there.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Michiru looked around and saw that Haruka was occupied by the family. "Yes, let us."

****

Techi took Michiru to the back out door swimming pool; the smiled spread across Michiru's face when she saw the calmness of the water. She walked to the edge and closed her eyes. Out in the distance, she could hear Hotaru slowly speaking to a boy of the Tenoh family-a very feminine boy. Michiru giggled on the inside, a little gay boy, it was cute. She would often question Hotaru's sexuality since she was at that age but felt that Hotaru didn't really have much sexual desire. She never spoke of any crushes she had, except for her best friend that became no longer her best friend because of an incident. An incident, Hotaru didn't say what it was.

Michiru could hear liquid pouring into two glasses.

"Wine?" Techi asked.

Michiru opened her eyes and walked to Techi. She took the glass and looked at it.

"I didn't poison it," Techi sat down on the lawn pool chairs. "for one, it is not you who I want to poison."

Michiru sat down on the edge of the pool after she took off her shoes and socks. The water felt nice and she wished that she would have brought her bathing suit but-

"You like to swim?" Techi asked again. Michiru noticed that Techi was wearing a sundress and had black sun classes on the top of her head. She was slim, soft and glittered in the sun. She was handsome.

"Yes."

Michiru listen-kind of has Techi spoke about being on the middle and high school swim team. How she won so many medals and ribbons. She was good enough to try out for the Olympics and she did, but didn't make it. She shrugged, saying she didn't want it bad enough. Michiru felt Techi was trying to impress her and then she realized Techi was trying to charm her. Michiru taught back-" 'we haven't had sex in three months' " It was true; she hadn't, not even with Setsuna. She thought about it. Techi was getting married; she's apart of the Tenoh family. Michiru wants to find out what the Tenoh family is hiding or at least, what Haruka is hiding, besides, Michiru noticed how Techi never met Haruka's eyes at the entrance.

Michiru got out the water and walked to Techi, swaying her hips. She kneeled down to be level with her. "You're flirting with me."

"No shit, _baka_, hmm, Michiru, right?"

Michiru nodded her head.

"No shit, Michiru."

* * *

**this was kind of nice. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm here at my internship and the lady who's in charge of me isn't here right now. So I decided to write a chapter. However, im not getting the amount of reviews that I would like to have. I assume that I'm boring yall if I don't get any reviews. But I am glad to know so many people put me as a favorite story or alert-or whatever its called.**

**And I hope this story doesnt suck because then that would suck.  
**

**

* * *

**

Michiru stood outside Haruka's room; the door was closed and Haruka suggested that her and Michiru go out for the evening. They just got finish eating dinner with the Tenoh family, and Haruka had said it would be good for the two of them to go out for a show and dessert.

She debated whether or not she should dress up but in the end, she wanted to look gorgeous so she wore her teal green evening dress. Guilt gathered in her throat and settled there for a moment. Earlier that day she was at the pool side flirting with Haruka's cousin. But there was something about that woman that was mysterious. Michiru figured that if she got close to her cousin then the secrets that are hiding in the walls would finally talk.

The door unclenched and Haruka stepped out with a black tuxedo on, her hair curly and smelling like violets because of accidentally spraying her hair along with her body. Oh, Michiru couldn't help but chuckle-Haruka would do that, accidentally spray herself with perfume or cologne.

"You are handsome, Tenoh."

Haruka didn't respond, but her cheeks flushed with a pinkish color. She took Michiru's hand and kissed it. Her soft lips tasted the smooth, fair flesh known to be Michiru's skin. Michiru closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling; if she didn't know better, she would have assumed Haruka was trying to woo her.

All these feelings of trust and mistrust for Haruka left Michiru feeling pity for herself. Haruka would do things to make Michiru wonder then she would turn around, and act so courteous.

Xxxxx

Not many words were exchanged but then again not many people talked while watching a melo-dramatic play. Most people would be laughing hysterically, including Michiru but Haruka wasn't. She appeared to be watching the show but her eyes were somewhere else, lost in thought.

No more would Michiru wonder what was lingering in the Tenoh home; no more because it would cause nothing but trouble.

The walked the Hawaiian trails that would lead them back to the house. The path was lighted with scented mosquito candle that glowed on the path. Michiru stopped walker and harden her grip around Haruka's arm. The taller blond woman halted; her nicely shine black ball room shoes shined in the glimmer of the lights. Michiru hoped they wouldn't get dirty on the path.

"Haruka…"

"What, Michiru?" Her tone, was…was not what Michiru was used to. She straightened herself up and told herself that this had to end, all the secrets that she's hiding has to stop. Why, because she's dragging Hotaru in with her.

"You seriously need to tell me what's going on? I know somethings going on; at first, I didn't but now-yeah. You going off in the night; you taking Hotaru with you."

Haruka fixed her tie by looking at her reflection from the light puddles on the trail. She snorted and peered at Michiru giving her a smirk.

"Do you really want to know?"

Michiru waited-

"Do you really want to know what I do? There meetings that are mandatory for the Tenoh family. We deal with business."

"What kind of business?"

"That I can't tell you."

Michiru rolled her eyes and walked forward-"Okay, you know what..."

"What? What are you going to do about it? Run to Techi?"

Her eyes got wide and she snapped her head around to look at Haruka; did Haruka see the exchange that the two had at the pool ealier that day? But then, it was nothing serious. Maybe if Haruka paid more attention to her, she wouldn't have to seek attention somewhere. Her arms crossed over her bosom and she stare, hard at Haruka.

"You know, at least Techi isn't timid around me. If I didn't know better, I would assume she was afraid of you."

Haruka clears her throat but doesn't exchange any harsh words. Harsh words that she was becoming good at , she grin and put her hands in her pockets. Michiru watched not knowing to be afraid as Haruka's eyes gleamed in the moonlight with such, such...spite. Michiru stepped back a bit when Haruka was close to her. Her slender hands lifted up Michiru's chin and held focus on her eyes.

Michiru felt the coldness from Haruka's hand; she tried to pull away but Haruka held her firm.

She whispered, "I'm not telling you anything!"

Michiru slapped Haruka's hand away. "She is my daughter too and you have no right to make her apart of your sick family's business." Her finger was in Haruka's face, a sharp point. "Don't you bring Hotaru in your mess or I'll get the cops."

Michiru saw Haruka's face squinch up; her cheeks became tight and her eyes water; she burst out laughing. Laughing hard as if Michiru told a joke, the most hilarious joke ever. Haruka bent over, slapped her knees, and even wiped a few tears away. All this time, Michiru stepped further and further away from Haruka. When Haruka regain her composure, she held out her arm.

"Come here, Michiru." Her voice, luring Michiru in. "Let's go to bed with one another. Like you said, let's make love."

It was cold now and Michiru was shivering trying to keep herself warm. What could have been such a beautiful night turned into such a dark and horrid night mare. The lights that lighted the trail, blew out and Michiru was left in darkness with the swaying of the trees that howled. Then standing in front of her, trying to get closer to her was Haruka. What happened? She was confused on what was going on and how Haruka was acting?

She screamed out and her voice sounded terrified. "Haruka! I don't know you. I don't know what has become of you, Haruka!" Michiru's feet moved from beneath her and she ran away from Haruka. She ran up the trail, all the while screaming back but never looking back. "Haruka!"

Haruka didn't chase after her; she wanted too. O' how much she wanted too but something within her held her back. Her own anger and illness. She placed her hands back in her pockets and shoveled around at the dirt on the trail. She walked slowly thinking, 'I need to talk to Techi.'

* * *

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes and what not. and taking forever to update, i was just a little befuddle on what to write. but the story is starting to unfold...well, at least i hope so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I always finish what i start or at least i plan to.

* * *

**

Michiru opened the door to her bed room, slowly. She had a lighted candle because she thought a flash light would cause too much attention. The hallways were dark; the whole house was dark. Now and then, Michiru would think that perhaps ghost settled in the house but as she leaned in closer, she heard the feint whisper of the family members. She looked both ways, as a child would when crossing the street, to see if any other being was in the halls besides herself. Her door closed behind her and just for a moment, she rested her back on the door's frame. Couldn't quite understand why she was sweating but she guessed because of her nerves.

'Let's see, if I were secrets where would I hide?' She thought. Most people kept their secrets in basements, attics, or rooms that were to never open. The house was big; she figured there had to be some sort of library room for the man of the house. A place for them to go for when they got weary of life.

Michiru was sure to be extra careful when crossing paths because she heard Haruka leave her room; her bet was to go have a chat with Hotaru. Michiru stopped and turned to look behind her. She needed to check on Hotaru. Hotaru was like a daughter to her; they adopted her once her father passed away.

"Passed away?" She chuckled. "Probably another lie."

Her bare feet swayed in the house, and she felt guilty that she was actually going to pry through the family's dirty laundry. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them after she went to check on Hotaru.

When she opened the door with ease, she didn't see Hotaru in her guest bed. She saw the guest children in their beds but not Hotaru. But then, maybe she wasn't able to see right because it was dark. So she crept closer, shielding the light from the children's face so they wouldn't stir. Hotaru wasn't in her bed. It appeared that she hadn't even been in the bed that night-she looked at the clock near by: 12:05 am. Michiru glanced around the room, stunned. She didn't know whether to scream or to break down.

"...Michiru? Are you in here?" It came as a whisper, but it made it through to Michiru's ear. She hurried to Techi on her toes and jolted her out the door, in the hallway. The candle displayed their sillouettes on the wall, dancing spirits.

"Where is she!?"

"Keep your voice down, Michiru. And she's okay; she's just out. They took her for a ride."

She was panicing, silently. "Who did? And I thought Haruka was talking to you."

Techi stared blankly at Michiru but looked at the candle. With one gust of innocent air, she blew the candle out. Darkness, but soon their eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Techi walked closer to Michiru and placed her arms around Michiru's neck. Michiru dropped the candle on the floor, which sounded like a clash on the hard marble floors. She took Techi's arms from around her neck and stepped back from the wall. She got to her knees, feeling around for the candle. When she found it, she stood back up and gave it to Techi.

"Has Haruka taken her?" Michiru asked. She wiped away the sweat that was forming on her forehead. She felt hot, dizzy.

Techi stepped closer to Michiru and placed her hands on Michiru's face. Her voice was filled with sympathy, a caring tone. "You look sick. Are you okay?" Her hands strolled down to Michiru's neck. "Yes, that monster came to me tonight but I don't know where she went to. She talked of Hotaru carrying out her first order. She would have liked it if I went with her but I said no."

Michiru tried to push away from Techi but she was so weak all of a sudden. Her night gown was sticking to her body. She gulped down nothing; her throat was dry and heavy. What was wrong with her? It must be all this stressing but she couldn't lay down until she found Hotaru, her Hotaru.

"Come, Michiru. Let's go sit in the living room and wait for Hotaru." Techi took Michiru by her pale hand and led her to the living room; the large living room with glass, tall windows. Haruka stood looking out one of the windows with a glass of wine in her hand. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Techi helping Michiru on the couch, fanning her.

Haruka glared but then straighten her face; there was nothing else she had to say to Techi that night, but she had no right to bring Michiru further into the family's bidding. She watched Michiru lay on Techi's lap with Techi soothing her aqua marine hair. Haruka went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of cold water for Michiru. She handed it to Michiru who took it weakly. Unexpectingly, Michiru sat up and threw the water into Haruka's face. She was still wearing her suit which was wet now.

"Come on, Michiru let's go to the room!" She pulled Michiru off the couch and started to force her back up the stairs.

The whole time Michiru scratched and pulled away from Haruka but Haruka would just hold on tighter. Techi followed behind but not getting to close to Haruka, she screamed at her though. The lights in the house were starting to come on because the family was getting annoyed.

Haruka covered Michiru's mouth and and shoved her into their room, that they were suppose to be sharing in the first place. The door closed and Techi was left standing in the hallway trying to explain why there was so much screaming going on, why they had woke the kids.

Michiru layed on the bed too worn out to move; she toss and turned but she just didn't have it in her. She closed her eyes and just layed there, thinking of Hotaru. Haruka stood with her back against the door watching Michiru, she shook her head, and walked to the mini bar that was near the bath room. She poured herself another class of wine and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and took the tie from around her neck. It flung onto the floor. She turned Michiru on her back and touched her cheek.

*****

Hotaru rode in a boxy black jeep; Nela sat to the right of her while Sukao sat to her left. Haruka's father was driving the jeep with one cigar in his mouth; now and then, he would peer at Hotaru through the rear view mirror. They drove to a back alley and stopped the car three blocks away from a corner store. Nela gave Hotaru a gun.

"Listen, this is your first order. In about five minutes a group of guys and gals will walk around that corner. They'll be talking loud and laughing. Here's what you do. When they pass and some distant on, you will get out. Follow them and shoot them. You must kill at least one. Do you know what will happen if you don't?"

Hotaru's eyes grew teary but she tried her best to not let it show. She was 13 now and every time she teared up around Haruka, she would get smacked. "I'll get beat...good." She said. Nela nodded and patted Hotaru on the back. He gave Mr. Tenoh a nod, and smirked at Sukao. She didn't know how long she waited but eventually, they came around the corner and walked ahead of the jeep. Why wouldn't they not notice a random jeep parked to the side of a rode? Well, thier mistake. Nela handed Hotaru the gun and watched.

The group were out of sight, and it was then Hotaru was pushed out the car.

"We'll see you at the store." Sukao said. He closed the door and the jeep drove off, vanished around the corner.

Hotaru was astonished at herself and scared shitless that she was going to do this. She walked fast but normally. If they looked behind her and saw her, they would just think that she was a little teen, nothing to hide or do. When she finally caught up to them, she pulled out the gun and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what she was about to do. Her finger slid down and pulled back the trigger.

Shots rung out through out the street. She didn't know what she was shooting at, but she knew she shot at least one of them. She heard him moaning on the ground when she turned back and started running down the street. She was breathing heavily and was sweating but she felt good! It was like a rush; her blood was bumping fast in her system and her heart was racing more than a jockie's horse does. She knew she shot at the people who are rivals to the Tenoh family but that's all she knew.

She didn't stop running until she reached the corner store and flew into Nela's arms. He hugged her tightly then said, "Let's go see the damage you've done."

* * *

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes and what not. I changed the story from M to T because...well, there's only one chapter where its actual M-i think. I hope, I'm starting to answer some of the questions that yall were thinking when this story first started.**


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru awoke about two hours later, still dark, in Haruka's arms. She still felt dizzy but was somehow able to get herself free from the other girl. She felt her head and sat up on the bed. To her, it felt like someone was banging a hammer against her skull. Why did she feel this way? She stumbled quietly to the door that led an escape exit away from Haruka. Michiru thought back from the play, to dinner that was shared between the whole family. She had drunk some wine.

'What if Haruka put some kind of poison in my drink?' She thought. She hurried out of the room and used her upper strength to close the door, soundless.

Never mind all the effort to be silent, Haruka opened her eyes anyway. For a second, she thought about getting up and dragging Michiru back in the room but-no. It was too much; besides, she'll just see her tomorrow morning. Even though there was the chance Michiru could escape with Hotaru, where would she go? She wouldn't go too far.

With each step Michiru took, the more her surroundings came to her in a blur. Her goal was to make it to Hotaru's room to check on her then to make it to Techi. Techi was the only one she could…kind of-trust.

Michiru leaned forward with her forehead on the door that would tell her whether or not Hotaru was safe. She placed her hand on the doorknob, but couldn't find it in her to open it.

"Oh god…" Her legs were becoming weak beneath her, and she slide down to the floor. The floor was cool and gave her energy but not enough to open her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Techi wasn't looking for anything that important-who was she kidding; if that was the case then she wouldn't be in her father's den with a flash light in her mouth, rummaging through drawers so as to find documents. Documents that date as early as the 1940s but no later than the 1960's would provide evidence to Michiru that could be very useful, especially if she wanted to know who killed her father.

Too much information in one place is dangerous and stupid. No organize gang would do any such thing. That's why if the police were to do a operation there, on the house, looking in her father's den they would only find records of how the gang was born.

Techi placed some of the documents in her bra and began cleaning her mess. She jumped when she heard a rustle outside in the hallway. Looking around to see if anything was out of place-nope, she left. Click, click and the door was locked. Her father keeps it locked but ironically, he raised Techi to be skilled in lock picking. Her father and uncle (Haruka's father) often caused suspicion for those around them; as a result, they both sent Techi in to take their place. No one in their right, normal mind would think of asking a kid anything that involved the gangland.

Techi smiled; she remembered all the little gifts she would get if she picked a lock just right, if she dis alarmed a security code just right. But if she failed, she would get scolded but nothing more than a pat on the butt.

Always look both ways after you do something wrong or suspicious yet don't act suspicious. Techi followed the rustled she was hearing and turned the corner.

Michiru layed on the floor and Hotaru stood before her. Techi ran but slipped, and fell hard onto the marble floor. Beside her was an empty glass. It must have been Hotaru's before she dropped it. Techi crawled the rest of the way to Hotaru and Michiru. She grabbed Hotaru's pant leg and pulled it so Hotaru, too was on the floor. Techi gestured for Hotaru to be quiet and help her with the body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru felt a cold wash towel over her eyes; she moved the towel to her forehead and saw Techi and Hotaru before her. She looked over at the window-it was still night. She looked back at Hotaru and held her arms out. Hotaru went into her arms and Michiru whispered sweet love words to Hotaru. She ran her fingers in her hair and touched her face, kissed it. Hugged her and tugged on her clothes, but when Michiru pulled back and felt a slimy presence on her hands, she looked down.

Techi watched, curious to know what Michiru was staring at upon her hands. Techi leaned in over. She pulled Michiru's hands away from her own face so she could see the problem.

Techi explained, "Blood…"

Michiru let out a scream but Techi quickly covered her mouth but Michiru was having a fit: kicking and screaming. Hotaru stood to the window, frighten.

Techi tried her best to control Michiru from letting any screams escape but managed to say to Hotaru, "_Baka_! You ought' be glad Haruka didn't see you with such evidence on your clothes or your body would have been worn out from a beaten. Go and get out of them clothes!"

Hotaru ran off and after a few moments, Michiru calmed down. She lied on the bed sprawled out and still with Techi over her.

"My wedding is in five days and as much as I want to help you, you can't ruin this wedding." Techi waited for Michiru to respond back but she didn't, so Techi continued. "If this wedding doesn't happen between me and this man…you don't even want to know."

Finally, in a whisper, Michiru let out, "who is the man you're marrying?"

Techi laughed. "This was suppose to stay in the family but since there's enough hiding from you…my brother from another mother."

Michiru had to think for a second to understand if Techi was actually serious and she was.

"He was able to join my family's rival gang. He fooled everyone into thinking he was legit." Techi got comfortable and lied on top of Michiru, playing with her hair. "_Sayonara_, that's there name and they also came from Japan. It's time to say _sayonara_ to them at the wedding." She laughed. "They disrupted our drug trafficking here in Hawaii. Our drugs come here from Mexico and though it takes longer, its easier to transmit to the states; allows us to get more money."

"I doubt they were fooled so easily by your brother, be careful with that." Michiru warned. God-she was still dizzy, sick besides if anything Michiru knew it was her who needed to be careful.

Techi knew, the family knew to be careful. To take heed when something might happened. 'Be careful'-ha.

The smiled faded from Techi's face. She patted Michiru on her left cheek three times. She then played with Michiru's hair a little longer. Michiru relaxed and closed her eyes about to drift to sleep. Before she was beginning to dream a light kiss sweaped over her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg, Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've been on here but school has been so much, and blah, blah, blah, but I'm back and not to sound conceited but this story is good. I read it over again so as to know whats going on and even I'm sitting on the edge of my seat. I can't believe I wrote this. Hey-i promised yall, I always finish what I start.**

**

* * *

**

Michiru and Techi laid next to one another in bed, naked. No longer was there blood on Michiru's head; she was clean. She was able to take a shower in Techi's room. They had sex and it felt good to Michiru. Techi's scent and movements, touched felt so much like Setsuna's, those days when Michiru would spend the afternoon with her other friend. She always figured she would get caught by Haruka, but she never did. Michiru knew once she and Setsuna would arrange their meetings with one another, the relationship her and Haruka had, no longer was.

She leaned her head on Techi's shoulder, feeling calm and soothe. Hotaru was safe in her room, but the blood was still a question to her. She tilted her head up to look at Techi.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Techi asked.

Michiru nodded her head. She leaned up, pulling the sheets with her to cover her bosom. "I want to know. I need to know." Techi used her palms to push herself against the headboard of the bed.

"Hotaru is now apart of the gang; the family gang. She did her first killing; she was helped and she is now an official Tenoh. Does Hotaru have any friends?"

Michiru thought for a moment. "She had one female best friend but something happened. They're not friends anymore."

Techi figured she knew what happened; probably the same thing that happened to her at that age. "Is Hotaru still a virgin? I don't think she is especially under Haruka's influence. Tell me, what was the name of her friend?"

Michiru thought hard for the girl's name. "Janet."

"Well, Janet is probably no longer a virgin as well." Techi said.

Michiru shook her head; was Techi implying that Hotaru and Janet had sex. Hotaru was only 13 for god's sake. Yes, kids were having sex at a younger age because of the crap the media throws out and what's on TV, but Hotaru had better knowledge than that. Michiru tried to get out of the bed but was pulled back by Techi.

"Don't." She suggested. "Stay in bed til the dawn then leave."

Michiru climbed back into bed, without a word, just glancing out into the night.

"See, this wedding means a lot because it means power. But in truth, my husband to be has no power. He has no influence. He's my fucking brother. Daddy doesn't even recognize him yet he bore him from a whore. This is our way to get back to the family. To destroy the connections this family once had."

"You said your husband is apart pf the family's rival gang."

"He is. The _Sun Ru_. The Japanese underground law enforcement gang." Techi laughs. "It gets better, Michiru, it gets better. For one, I was raped."

Michiru turned, wide eye at Techi. She said it with such calmness in her voice. It was hard for Michiru to take her seriously.

"I'm sorry. By who? I mean, why didn't you tell your father? I'm sure he could have done something."

"Father wouldn't do anything to his precious brother's Haruka."

Michiru was sick again. She could feel it rumbling in her stomach; it came to her throat and the drool was starting to slip between the cracks of her mouth. She pulled the covers quickly back and tried to rush to the bath room. She didn't make it upon the first spill, but she kept on walking and eventually made it to the toilet. She finished there.

Haruka stood outside the door with her back against the wall. She shook her head and walked back to her room to finished out the night.

A maid came in Techi's room the following morning. Tomorrow was the wedding and Techi would be off to make the rest of her appointments, such as fittings and hair, and nails done. Michiru made it back to her room and closed the door behind her. She looked up from the ground to see Haruka sitting on the edge of the bed with only a tank top and boxers on. Haruka got off the bed and walked slowly toward Michiru, who slammed herself against the door. Haruka felt Michiru's neck and kissed it.

"You can have sex with Techi but you can't even touch me?"

Michiru didn't say anything; her heart was pounding and little sweat beads were forming on the base of her forehead. Haruka placed her hand underneath Michiru's night gown on her thigh and caressed her.

"Please," Michiru pleaded. "Later tonight."

"No, I want it now."

Haruka reached up and grabbed the color of the night gown; she pulled down on it, ripping it off of Michiru. The silky gown fell to the floor and Haruka forced Michiru upon the bed. She slapped and kicked, but Haruka had more muscle because she only tighten her grip around Michiru's neck. Haruka was able to achieve the full mound and took off her tank top and boxers. They were both nude, wrestling with each other.

The door opened suddenly, Hotaru appearing, "Haruka-papa-" she paused and stood frozen at what she saw.

"Close the fucking door!" At first Hotaru stood dumb founded, but did it once Haruka repeated herself. "Now be a good girl and watch. Watch carefully on how you control someone such as a bitch! When she doesn't give you any, you make her give it to you. Just like I did with Techi and just like you did with Janet, isn't that right?"

Hotaru shook her head, wanting to say she never touched Janet in that manner. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Hotaru closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see her mother get hurt. But she became strong and opened her eyes. Just in time to witness Haruka slap Michiru a couple of times, then landed a few punches. Hotaru pulled out a blade Nela gave her for a little present. She ran and stabbed Haruka in the back; she left the blade there for while but took it out. Haruka rolled off of Michiru in pain. Hotaru grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her. Michiru fell off the bed with a thud.

"Come on, mama! Get up!" Michiru tried but she was so weak. She was going in and out of consciousness but after hearing Hotaru scream out for her, she gain enough stregnth to get to her feet, hold Hotaru's hand and dash out the room, slamming the door behind them. They ran.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes if there any and I hoped yall enjoyed the chapter. And I'll be updating soon.**


End file.
